


For Once

by tsun_don_t_you_dere



Series: K2's Fluffy Vacation Drabbles [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: (implied) creek, F/M, Fluff, K2 - Freeform, M/M, Series, Slow Burn, Stendy, ikaren, some language probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsun_don_t_you_dere/pseuds/tsun_don_t_you_dere
Summary: Kyle decides to take Kenny on his annual family summer vacation this year. Slow burn. A series of connected drabbles of Kenny and Kyle doing touristy stuff together ft. Karen and Ike in Florida. It'll consist of stuff from fishing to fancy dinners.This is the first work in the series and is basically the prologue :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off my summer as my family takes a visit to Florida each year and we have a condo so that's why the story is set there :0 even tho Florida is literally on the other side of the continent from Colorado lol
> 
> it'll pick up the pace soon, i just needed to get the prologue out of the way first

                Every summer, the Broflovskis would go to their condo in Florida for three weeks. The parents would let each child pick a friend to take along.

                “Bubby, who do you want to take with us on our trip this summer?” Sheila asked him while folding his clothes. “Stanley again?”

                Kyle was about to say yes, but decided against it. Sure, Stan was fun, and his best friend, but was always kinda lame when it came to trying new things. Long story short, he was a pussy, and kind of a downer, and Kyle was tired of having someone like that on vacation. “Nah, mom. I think I’ll take someone else this year.”

                “Well, I’ll contact Sharon-“ Sheila stopped, reasonably surprised by his answer. “Oh, really? Wonderful that you’re branching out! Who do you have in mind?” She was just happy he wanted to finally do something with someone besides Stan for once.

                Kyle thought for a moment. Cartman? Hell no. Butters, maybe? No, he was ultra lame. Who then? Kenny was really the only other person left in the friend group, but he wasn’t super close to the guy.

                “Kenny,” he answered.

                “Oh?” His mother was obviously displeased, not too fond of the wild, dirty kid.

                “Please, mom? I’d like to get to know him better. Plus, his family can’t afford much and he’s never really done much touristy stuff. He’s a nice guy, ma!”

                “Fine.” She sighed. “But don’t whine if you contract some horrible illness from that dirty boy. He better be well-behaved. I’ll talk to his mom.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

                “Guess what, Kyle?” Ike practically tackled him, grinning like an idiot.

                “What?” Kyle snapped, pushing Ike off. “Dude, I’m trying to do my summer work before we leave for Florida.”

                “Ya know how you’re taking Kenny to help him get away from his sucky home life and stuff? Well, I decided to take his sister too for the same reason!” Ike beamed at him. “Plus, she’s really nice and I kinda like-like her.”

                That wasn’t really the reason Kyle chose Kenny- He just didn’t know who else to pick- but he wasn’t going to tell Ike that. “Oh, cool.”


	2. The Broflovskis Take Florida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short and choppy, i've had writers block lately >o<
> 
> this is more sort of exposition, the actual fun will begin soon 
> 
> i might go back and add more detail if i get the chance, or just completely rewrite these first two chapters

                The next day at school, Kyle sought out Kenny, wanting to tell him about the trip individually. However, when Kyle finally found him and told Kenny he had chosen to take him along to Florida, Kenny just stared at him.  
  
                “What, do you not want to go or something?...” Kyle asked, disappointed by his reaction. He had expected a “whoohoo!” or a little dance, or even a thank you, but instead he got Kenny blinking at him owlishly. He started panicking internally for a moment, realizing Kenny might not want to go to the beach, or at least to the beach with _Kyle_.  
  
                “What, you’re not joking?” Kenny replied finally, seeing the look on Kyle’s face. “You’re inviting _me_?”  
  
                “Why would I be joking?” the redhead snapped, putting his hands on his hips. “Do I really seem like that kind of person?” He paused as if he was waiting for Kenny respond, but already knew his answer. “Right! I’m doing it because Stan’s a pussy and I’m tired of going on vacations with him. You’re my only other friend that isn’t super lame or an asshole, so…”  
  
                “Thanks?” The statement sounded sort of insulting, but Kenny could care less- He was going to the BEACH! “Thanks!” he repeated, this time really meaning it. “Awesome!” Kyle’s early expectations were met as Kenny did a little dance, saying “Whoohoo!”  
  
                He couldn’t help but smile as the boy in the orange parka before him continued to prance around happily.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

                Sheila had graciously packed two bags for Kenny and Karen. They hadn’t asked for anything of the sort, but when the Broflovskis arrived at their house to pick up the two McCormicks Karen broke down into tears at their sheer kindness.

                They all loaded into the car. It was a tight squeeze, but no one really minded. After all, they wouldn’t be in there very long.

                The ride was fairly quiet and void of talking besides a mostly one-sided conversation Sheila held with the McCormicks. Kyle would’ve tried to talk, but any question he could have asked his mother was quick to dive in and ask first. There was simply nothing to talk about.

                Soon enough, they were at the airport, and they unloaded the car. Sheila led the family like ducks through customs and to their gate where they sat down and waited patiently.

                A voice boomed over the speakers for them to begin getting on the plane, and the group hurried aboard, grabbing neighboring seats.

                Kenny sat down by Kyle and Karen by Ike, the parents sitting a few rows back behind them.

                “So, you excited for the trip?” Kyle asked for what felt like the millionth time.

                Kenny nodded, turning to look at him. “Are you?”

                “Yeah. I can’t wait to-“ He was interrupted by the loud growling of the engine as it roared to life, the plane starting to roll forward. “Oh, here we go.” He leaned back in his seat, buckling his seat belt as the flight attendant instructed. “I’m gonna go to sleep. Wake me up when we get there.”

                Kenny nodded again, turning to stare at the window. They were only hours away from beachy paradise, from girls in tight bathing suits, to golden beaches.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

                After a pleasantly uneventful plane ride, the group took a taxi to their condo.

Once they unloaded all of their luggage, the group agreed to gather in the living room of their tiny condo.  

                Kyle, Kenny, and Ike shared a room while Karen got her own room and the parents stayed in another room. There were two bunk beds in the three boy’s room. Ike called dibs on the bed above Kyle, and Kenny chose the bottom bunk on the other side. The mattresses were creaky and lumpy, but none of the three really cared.

                Once their suitcases were empty and all their clothes were tucked away in their respective places, everyone met in the living room.

                “Alrighy everyone! Tomorrow we’re going to do lots of fun activities!” Sheila announced, throwing her hands in the air. “First, we’re going to go shopping! Doesn’t that sound fantastic?”

                She waited for a few seconds before continuing. “Then we’re going to go to the beach for a while, and then finally we’ll paddleboard! Excited, bubbley?”

                Kyle narrowed his eyes and sighed through his nose. “Yes, ma, I’m excited.”

                Sheila sighed as well. “Oh, whatever. You all go and do your thing for the night and we’ll regroup in the morning.” She waved a dismissive hand and Ike and Karen hurried off outside to catch lizards.

                As Sheila and Gerald left the room as well, Kenny and Kyle were left standing alone in the room.

                “Well, vacation starts now, I guess,” Kyle said, looking at Kenny. “What should we do first?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at coming up with titles so if anyone has suggestions for a better one that would be nice XD
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!! ;3


End file.
